This invention relates to swimming goggles worn for swimming or the like.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 64-4372 discloses swimming goggles which include a buckle for fastening a head strap to a rear end of a lens frame in a length adjustable manner. This head strap is made from an elastically stretchable material and is at its each end passed through a series of holes provided in the buckle while folded several times so that the head strap is pressed firmly against itself and held in position.
The difficulty encountered in the above-described prior swimming goggles has been that the repetitive stretch and contraction of the head strap during a long-term use sometimes causes its folds to get loose to the extent that requires readjustment of the operative length of head strap. Also, it has been difficult to effect precise length adjustment of the head strap in a reproducible manner simply by fastening the head strap in the way described above.
It is an object of this invention to provide swimming goggles having a head strap which shows the reduced tendency to come loose and can be adjusted in length in a reproducible manner.
To achieve this object, swimming goggles according to the present invention includes a pair of lens parts, a lens frame part configured to surround the lens part and having a rear end which extends rearward from an outer edge of the lens part, a head strap, and a means for fastening a longitudinal end of the head strap to the rear end of the frame part in a length adjustable manner.
The swimming goggles further includes the fastening means including a guide member around which the end of the head strap that extends from the rear toward the front of the swimming goggles can be passed so that it is turned to direct toward the rear, and a protrusion positioned rearward the guide member and extending either inwardly or outwardly of the swimming goggles, and that the head strap having at the end a plurality of through-holes arranged in a lengthwise direction and each extending through the head strap between inward and outward faces of the head strap for receiving the protrusion in a releasable manner.